Discoveries
by springchild
Summary: Sequel to "Transitioning". Will Jim and Pam be able to keep their relationship a secret?


_I realize that it's been a very long time since I've posted anything but these past couple of days I've had an urge that just couldn't be fought off anymore. I should be studying for finals but this is just so much more fun :) I really hope you guys enjoy! As always, I own nothing._

Work became slightly awkward after that. Not necessarily between Jim and Pam but more so between Jim, Pam and the office as a whole. While the two struggled to maintain the mask that was their friendship, they became more and more certain that people knew. A glimpse from Phyllis, a scowl from Angela, everything seemed to be a cue that their secret was out. Eventually, Jim stopped coming to her desk more than a couple times a day, choosing instead to communicate through instant messages.

_Break soon?_

_Eh, I don't know, Jim… Do you really think we should keep doing this? I mean, people are going to start talking pretty soon if they're not already…_

_True. However, if we stop talking entirely people will know that something is up. Come on. We have to start acting like we did before all this happened. Meet me in the break room in five._

She couldn't help smiling at his intuitiveness. Of course he was right. People didn't know anything and if they started acting all weird around each other they would. Or worse. They might start thinking that they weren't even friends anymore…

_Wow. Someone's bossy :P _

_Still, you're right. Okay. Break room in five._

When they met up a few minutes later, the break room was empty. "See, Pam? People aren't going to talk. There's not even anyone in here."

"I know, I know. After thinking about it, I've come to the conclusion that people don't know anything. How could they? Even if they are talking about us dating, they did that before. _While _I was engaged! That just goes to show how little they know."

"Well, I don't think they don't know anything. They're certainly not stupid. I mean, they work for Dunder Mifflin, after all…" With that, Pam burst out laughing. It felt good to be able to laugh with him after the last tense couple of days.

Jim, glowing on the inside for having made her laugh, continued, "What I mean to say is, they might start to catch on. Eventually. But I don't think we have anything to worry about right now. I mean, you just got out of your engagement. Even if they do start to suspect, the common sense part of their brain is going to tell them that it can't happen."

Pam, knowing that he didn't mean anything by this comment, couldn't help but be slightly hurt. Common sense? She knew it wasn't exactly normal that they were dating so soon after she broke up with her fiancé but to say that it was lacking in common sense… She kept her eyes down on the table as she said: "Ummm…yeah. You're right."

"I'm sorry, Pam. You know I didn't mean it like that. I mean, if I thought what we were doing was the slightest bit wrong or abnormal do you think I'd be here right now? Well, maybe I would but I'm here because you said you didn't need time and I believed you. I still believe you. Truth be told, I don't know what I would do if you all of a sudden put an end to this… What I meant to say is that not all couples are as perfect as we are and the people out there," he said, pointing towards the window where they could see the accounting team at their desks, "certainly aren't going to see that. Not until we decide to tell them."

Pam looked up at him from the tops of her eyes. How he always knew what to say to her she would never know. She didn't want to know either. That was part of what made their relationship so special. They finished the rest of their break discussing random topics. Angry clients, Kelly's latest gossip, etc.

They weren't out of the break room 30 seconds before Michael Scott, Regional Manager of Dunder Mifflin, walked into the room from the door behind which he had been listening. He had been about the enter the room when he had heard Jim mention something about the employees of Dunder Mifflin and, never missing an opportunity to possibly hear something about himself, merely propped open the door to listen. What he heard instead was a discussion by two of his employees about their relationship. A relationship which, he found strange, he knew nothing about. A relationship between his hot receptionist who had just gotten out of her engagement and a hot salesman whom he considered his best friend. Oh yes, this had grade-A gossip written all over it…

_Please, I love reviews. They brighten my day and are the reason I continue to write (well, post anyway...)_


End file.
